Confusing Love
by TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva
Summary: Valentine is back to see his friend Billy but meets a girl named Sapphire that Billy also likes so its all or nothing


**Monkey: this is my first Vampire Kisses Fanfic. so please be nice in your reviews**

**Valentine: Monkey-Lover-25 does not own Vampire Kisses**

**Romania, Valentine's POV: **

I'm 13 now and its been two years since I seen Billy and America. Right now I'm stuck with my brother Jagger and sister Luna in Romania and our Parents called us down to the Parlor. I had my white hair in its usual messy style with the blood red tips at the end, piercing green eyes, a black T-shirt with green sleeves under the black shirt and a green skull on the black T-shirt, black baggy pants, and green converse. Jagger had his hair like mine with his piercing blue-green eyes, a black shirt with a purple star on it, black pants, and purple converse. Luna's white and pink hair was down with her piercing blue eyes, a tiny black hat with a pink ribbon, a black corset with pink strings, a black skirts with pink fish nets, and black boots with pink strings.

Me, Jagger, Luna sat down at the table while our parents sat across from us. Our dad cleared his voice and said, "How would y'all like to move to Dullsville?" Mine, Jagger, and Luna's eyes lit up and we nodded our heads yes. "Good, now go pack up!" We ran to our rooms and packed. I packed up everything and I started to think about Billy. How he wore his black hair messy and how we were bout to be blood brothers, until his sister Raven and her boyfriend Alexander ruined everything. Luna, Jagger, and I went to the front door and when we closed and locked the door, we all turned into bats and flew towards America.

**At Dullsville Middle, Billy's POV:**

I'm 13 now and I still have my black mesy hair and brown eyes, but instead of being a nerd im cool. I tought Henry to be the same thing and now me and him were on the football team. We were in homeroom and the teacher Mrs. Hollowind came in and said, "Alright class sit your asses in your seats and I've got an annoucement!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and now in their seats. "Good, now we have a new student. It's a girl and treat her with kindness. Sapphire come in!" All of us turned our heads to the door to see a girl around 12-13 with black hair with blue highlights in her hair, she had deep blue eyes, a light blue tank top with a black cat with it and the shirt shows a little bit of her chest, a black mini skirt with a blue star on the bottom, blue flats with a black bow on each, and around her neck is a sapphire necklace. She got out of the doorway amd stood infront of the class. All the boys were staring at her and she was a perfectly pale skin tone but it wan't super pale like Raven's, it had a little of tan in it.

"Hi, I'm Sapphire Carson and I'm 13 years old. I was born on July 25, 1997 and I love to dance, sing, write stories, and being with friends." I stared at her awe and she looked beautful, more than Becky! "Alright Sapphire how about you sit next to Billy." "Okay!" She smiled and walked over to the seat right next to me. Henry nudged my shoulder and whispered, "Dude your so lucky no one else sits there. You got her all to yourself." I turned my head to see Sapphire writing something down and folding it and she passed it to me. I opened it and it read:

_Your Billy right? _

I wrote:

_Yea, why? _

I passed it back to her and she wrote something down and passed it back, I opened it and it said:

_I was just wondering if you'd like to hang out sometime? _

_Yea, when and where?_

_The park by the cemetery at 5:25 pm_

_I'll ask my parents_

_Oaky! See yew there XOXO _

I blushed when I read that she wrote XOXO and the bell rang for lunch. Me and Henry walked out but I got pulled back by the teacher who was right by Sapphire. "?" "Yea?" "Would you like too show Sapphire around?" "Umm...sure." "Okay there you go Sapphire!" "Thank you!" Sapphire grabbed my hand and looked at me. "So wheres the cafeteria?" I walked right next to her holding her hand, "Umm follow me!" I pulled her while I was running to the cafeteria. When we entered the cafeteria I sw Henry saveing us seats, so I pulled Sapphire with me. "Hey Henry!" "Hi Billy and...Sapphire..." He looked Sapphire up and down and smirked, but Sapphire just glared at him and hugged my arm. "Um..Billy? She's hgging your arm." "I-I know..." "You don't like it?" I turned to see Sapphire upset, "N-no its just.." "BILLY!" I got attacked by the ground, 'What the hell?' I opened my eyes to see Valentine on top of me smileing. "V-Valentine?" "Yep it's me! So whos the cutie?"

He pointed to Sapphire who blushed a little. "Umm...Sapphire." Valentine bent down, grabbed Sapphire's hand and kissed it and showing her one of his fangs. I pulled Valentine bu his shirt and to the front door of the cafeteria. "What on hell are you doing here Valentine?" "I though you'd be happy to see me?" "I am it's just your a vampire!" "So?" "So you can't.." "Um..Billy?" I turned to see Sapphire behind me smileing. "Yea Sapphire?" "I was wondering if it's okay if Valentine comes to the park with us?" "Umm..Valentine?" "Fine by me." "Great! See you at 5:25!" Sapphire ran out of the cafeteria to the playground. "Looks like she likes me!" "She does not like you!" "How would you know?" "You just met her!" "So did you!" Valentine got out of my grip and went out side.

**Playground, Valentine's POV: **

I walked out of the cafeteria and I walked aroung the playground. I saw Sapphire sitting a field of flowers I walked closer to her and I heard, "He loves me! He loves me not!" Over and over again till I cleared my voice. She turned around and smiled at me. "Hi Valentine! Whats wrong?" "Just got in a fight with Billy." I sat right next to Sapphire and looked at her. "About what?" I scooted closer the her and said, "Oh you know...you." "Me?" "Yep...you." I pulled Sapphire closer to me so we were inches apart but what I didn't know was that Billy was right behind us...

**Monkey: please review**


End file.
